Oneiros
by Nagisa Moon
Summary: [One-Shot] ¤Slash HPDM¤ 'Harry n’est pas là.


**Titre :** Oneiros.

**Auteur :** Nagisa Moon.

**Base :** Harry Potter. **Spoilers :** Aucun.

**Disclaimer :** Ca se saurait si j'avais racheté les droits sur Harry Potter, non ?

**Rating :** R.

**Genre :** Romance, angst. Harry/Draco. Slash, lemon (alors les enfants, hop, dodo.)

**Résum :** Trop court pour être résumé… j'ai honte.

**Notes :** Normalement, cette fanfic aurait dû paraître pour la Saint-Valentin… mais comme vous pouvez le voir, moi et les dates limites, nous ne nous aimons pas du tout. En tout cas, je suis soulagée de l'avoir enfin terminée, Harry et Draco n'ont pas arrêté de m'embêter . En plus, j'ai des tonnes d'autres projets en tête, et j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de mes vacances d'été pour les écrire et rattraper ma longue absence sur fanfiction.net !

Bon, je ne vais pas rédiger de notes plus longues que la fanfic elle-même (qui est ignoblement courte), mais je pense que je vais poster tous mes commentaires au sujet de cette histoire sur mon blog (l'adresse est dans mon profil.) Moi, faire de la pub ? Mais non, voyons.

* * *

**ONEIROS**** par Nagisa Moon**

Harry n'est pas là.

L'horloge murale compte soigneusement les minutes qui s'écoulent pendant son absence. Son carillon les rassemblent par soixantaines et les transforme en heures qui paraissent toujours plus longues. Il a déjà retentit trop souvent depuis son départ.

Au même mur, un calendrier indique la date. C'est le 14 février. Une rose rouge souligne élégamment le tout et rappelle qu'il s'agit de la Saint-Valentin. Elle semble désapprouver la solitude ambiante, le manque d'autres roses rouges, de boîtes de chocolats et de bougies, mais après tout, ce n'est qu'une image et elle ne dit vraiment rien de tout ça. Et puis, il y a d'autres choses à regarder que cette rose absurde sur les murs.

Ces murs sont peints en beige, d'une nuance qui tend vers le rose pâle à certaines heures du jour. Dans ces moments-là, le salon ressemble à une vieille photographie, pleine de souvenirs tendres, qu'on garde précieusement dans le tiroir du haut d'un meuble usé. Draco aime beaucoup ça, parce qu'il ne possède aucune photographie de ce genre.

Le parquet est en bois de rose. Il prend une teinte dorée très douce, qui est toujours plus belle à l'aube, comme le beige rosé des murs. Cela donne envie de s'y étendre, juste à l'endroit où le soleil, à la faveur d'une fenêtre ouverte, vient inonder le bois de ses rayons chauds et scintillants. Harry et Draco ont déjà cédé à cette envie. Le parquet était à peine posé et il restait des cartons à déballer, mais ils n'avaient pas bougé de toute l'après-midi. L'automne était tiède, leurs vêtements avaient capturé l'odeur du bois et de la cire d'abeille, et ils étaient restés allongés là, à parler doucement et à savourer la présence de l'autre.

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de meubles. Un confortable canapé, au cuir souple et moelleux, occupe une bonne partie du mur. Deux fauteuils de même fabrication, à la même couleur de sable, le complètent et se trouvent à chaque bout d'une élégante table basse. Le long des bords de celle-ci se trouvent de jolies figures, sculptées à même le bois, qui ne manquent pas d'amuser les deux enfants de Ron et Hermione. Et, pour épargner à leur genoux la dureté du sol, Harry a fait poser un épais tapis blanc crème sous cette même table – Draco n'admettra jamais que l'idée vient de lui, tant il s'obstine à dire que les enfants sont trop agités à son goût. De toute façon, et même s'il continue de le nier, tout le monde sait bien que lorsque les époux Weasley confient leurs enfants à Harry et Draco, c'est toujours ce dernier qui se dévoue le premier pour les divertir à l'aide de quelques sortilèges simples mais ravissants.

Seulement, aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus que Draco. Il s'est installé dans l'un des deux fauteuils, celui que Harry préfère. Les jambes repliées sous lui, les mains posées sur ses genoux, une tasse de thé entre ses doigts graciles, il regarde sans vraiment voir. Il ne voit pas les murs, le parquet, le canapé ou le tapis : il ne voit que ses souvenirs. Sa mémoire reconstitue pour lui ces moments particuliers : les nuances de la lumière, la consistance du bois ou du cuir sous son corps, puis les mains d'Harry, les yeux d'Harry, son rire doux et chaud et l'odeur de sa peau… Et tout d'un coup, c'est comme si Draco possédait un millier de ces photographies oubliées que le temps a empreint de ses couleurs.

Il boit une gorgée de thé. Il sait que ce n'est qu'un substitut, loin d'être aussi épicé et brûlant qu'une étreinte d'Harry. Lorsque le liquide coule le long de sa gorge, il se rend bien compte que le léger frémissement que cela lui soutire n'a rien de comparable avec les intenses frissons que le simple souffle d'Harry dans son cou peut lui arracher. Mais il continue tout de même de savourer lentement son thé au gingembre, parce que cela lui rappelle son amant.

Il appuie sa tête contre le dossier matelassé du fauteuil. Il ferme les paupières, soupire en laissant jouer sur sa langue les arômes légers, à la fois acides et sucrés. Son corps se détend, la couverture qui enveloppe ses jambes glisse un peu plus sur ses pieds, la tasse de thé n'est plus qu'un peu de chaleur contre ses paumes. Il songe à Harry…

¤¤¤¤

La porte d'entrée grince en s'ouvrant. Des chaussures claquent sur le seuil, mais s'immobilisent immédiatement : la maison est si calme qu'elles ne se permettent pas de faire plus de bruit. La porte est repoussée tout doucement, les chaussures ôtées et posées dans un coin. Une lourde cape glisse avec précaution des solides épaules qu'elle protégeait du froid, puis est suspendue au porte-manteau de bois.

Les chaussettes de coton blanc atténuent le bruit de ses pas. Ce n'est plus qu'un faible tapotement, presque aussi régulier que le tic-tac méthodique de l'horloge qui résonne doucement. Il dépasse le vestibule et stoppe un instant dans la cuisine. Puis, avec prudence, les pas reprennent et pénètrent dans le salon.

La pièce semble vide. Néanmoins, les pas continuent, glissant silencieusement sur le parquet lisse. Ils s'approchent lentement du fauteuil qui leur tourne le dos, celui où dort Draco. Peu à peu, tandis qu'ils s'avancent, apparaissent un pli de la couverture effleurant le sol, une main posée sur l'accoudoir, l'ébauche d'une silhouette… Et, enfin, Draco dans toute sa complétude.

Jamais apparition n'a été plus ravissante. Le sommeil semble souligner sa beaut : les traits purs de son visage paisible, sa peau de porcelaine, ses lèvres pâles, ses cheveux clairs. Une chemise blanche, ouverte au col, laisse deviner la délicate incurvation de sa gorge une mince couverture de laine enveloppe ses jambes repliées, sans dissimuler ni leur galbe, ni leur longueur.

Les pas s'arrêtent juste en face du fauteuil. Les pieds se pressent sur l'épais tapis couleur crème, le creux des genoux frôle le bord de la table basse. Pendant un moment, plus rien ne bouge : il n'y a plus que le beige rosé des murs, les nuances chaudes et dorées du bois, le tic-tac continu de l'horloge, deux souffles qui se superposent inconsciemment l'un sur l'autre.

Puis, avec précaution, une main ôte de celle de Draco la tasse de thé qu'il ne tenait plus qu'à peine. Mais, aussi prudent que le geste ait été, leurs doigts finissent par se frôler. La respiration de l'éveilleur se suspend tandis que les paupières de l'endormi papillonnent : il parvient à s'extirper doucement de l'étreinte de Morphée, et ouvre enfin ses clairs yeux gris.

Un instant, Draco pense être encore assoupi. La silhouette qui se tient devant lui se laisse contempler en silence : haute et fière, mais aussi harmonieuse et douce. La mince étoffe de la robe de sorcier rehausse plus qu'elle ne dissimule la fermeté du corps au-dessous. Ses cheveux, sombres et légers, volent autour d'un visage aux traits fins et réguliers, à la peau doucement hâlée, à la bouche délicatement dessinée.

Draco lève une main vers lui, caresse sa joue, trace du bout des doigts la ligne de sa mâchoire : il sent la chaleur de sa peau contre sa paume, son grain légèrement rugueux, et il pense alors qu'il ne rêve pas. Ses songes ne sont jamais aussi précis, et surtout jamais aussi agréables.

Puis, le sujet de sa contemplation se penche doucement vers lui. Les doigts de Draco hésitent encore sur son visage, tantôt sur les mèches sombres sur son front, tantôt sur le contour de sa mâchoire, en caresses délicates et insaisissables. Enfin, leurs paupières se baissent, leurs souffles se mêlent, leurs lèvres s'effleurent.

Tout se fait alors léger et éphémère. Les mains de Draco glissent prudemment le long de la robe de sorcier, défaisant une à une, patiemment, les attaches qui en joignent les pans. La laine chaude et souple laisse peu à peu apparaître des vêtements aussi simples qu'un pull de coton et un pantalon à la coupe bien régulière.

Ses doigts se blottissent sous le bord du pull, tout contre la peau douce et tiède. Ils engendrent des murmures que Draco goûte sur sa langue tandis qu'il déshabille lentement son compagnon. Il repousse la robe de sorcier de ses épaules et la laisse tomber sur le sol, puis fait glisser le pantalon le long des jambes tendues. Il souhaite ensuite ôter le pull, mais deux mains se posent sur ses poignets et les éloignent avec douceur.

Il sent les doigts habiles qui déboutonnent petit à petit sa chemise. Lorsqu'ils effleurent sa peau blanche, il ne peut retenir un frémissement de délice qui semble se répandre jusqu'au moindre de ses pores. Il renverse la tête vers l'arrière tandis que les doigts glissent sur son torse, intolérablement légers. Ils n'ont de cesse de descendre et leur caresse est d'une douceur insupportable. Ils atteignent le relief ciselé de ses hanches, et, enfin, le mince espace entre sa peau et l'étoffe de son pantalon. Draco pousse un gémissement muet et son corps se tend vers les mains qui ont soudainement suspendu leur geste, mais celles-ci s'éloignent en dépit de ses supplications muettes.

Haletant, Draco se redresse. Aussitôt, les protestations qu'il s'apprêtait à émettre s'évanouissent juste sous ses yeux, l'objet de sa frustration ôte enfin son pull noir, se dénudant tout à fait. Une délicieuse abondance de peau douce, lisse, tendue le long de muscles qui composent courbe à courbe cette silhouette désirable. Un sourire presque indécelable, sur une bouche mince et déjà délicatement rougie, parachève le tout.

Alors, Draco se lève, enlace les épaules nues, et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'accueil est doux, les bras qui l'entourent, tendres. Il se laisse mener par le baiser, par leurs langues qui évoluent en harmonie à l'abri de leurs palais, par la respiration chaude qui se blottit contre ses joues, par le corps souple qui semble vouloir l'envelopper tout entier. Il sent à peine les mains qui glissent sous les pans de sa chemise, qui déboutonnent soigneusement le pantalon, puis qui le repoussent loin de sa taille ; ce n'est qu'au moment où les paumes le caressent à même la peau qu'il se rend compte de sa presque nudité, mal défendue par la chemise ouverte et les fines chaussettes qui lui restent. Mais une bouche prévenante glane ses soupirs, tandis que les mains fluent et refluent le long de son dos, de ses fesses, du haut de ses jambes.

Avec délicatesse, leurs lèvres finissent par se séparer. Une main prend celle de Draco, et ils tournent afin que le meneur s'asseye sur le fauteuil abandonné. Draco le suit, s'installe en face de lui, sur lui, en pliant les jambes de chaque côté des siennes, en posant les bras sur ses épaules et en reprenant la bouche quittée un peu plus tôt.

Le baiser n'est ni pudique, ni passionné. Un baiser simple, tendre, qui sait se faire comprendre. Les mains qui évoluent patiemment sous la chemise de Draco le soulignent les doigts habiles dessinent autant d'arabesques sur sa peau blanche que la langue qui les accompagne en invente au bord de sa bouche. Patiemment, le balancement régulier de l'horloge conduit leurs longs murmures.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparent à nouveau, Draco ferme les yeux. Les mains descendent le long de son corps, caressant sa gorge découverte, sa poitrine qui se soulève brusquement sous les paumes un peu rugueuses, son ventre, ses hanches, la naissance de ses cuisses… Il sent sa peau fine qui se tend tandis que son dos ploie lentement, les muscles qui s'allongent toujours plus alors que son corps s'incurve et se présente à celui qui sait si bien en disposer. Une respiration douce effleure son cou, une bouche tendre se pose sur son épaule et alors l'une des mains descend un peu plus bas, se glisse juste entre ses jambes, la paume s'appuie sur sa peau brûlante et les doigts se fléchissent délicatement pour l'envelopper et lui dérober un soupir qui s'achève en gémissement.

Lentement, Draco renverse la tête et laisse une langue douce glisser le long de sa gorge. Ses bras se nouent autour d'une nuque tendue, ses doigts s'enfoncent dans la chevelure sombre, fraîche et soyeuse. Sa respiration se fait de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus irrégulière elle semble adopter le rythme qu'impose cette main qui fait trembler son corps tout entier. Elle le caresse de haut en bas, l'assiège complètement, joue des inégalités de la paume et du pli des doigts qui glissent sur sa peau ; elle le possède, complètement, et elle fait émerger de chaque pore les premiers frémissements d'une vague imparable.

Enfin, la bouche qui se blottissait sur sa gorge rejoint celle de Draco. Ils échangent un nouveau baiser, empli de murmures et de doux gémissements. Une main appuie entre les épaules de Draco pour l'amener plus près encore, l'autre n'a de cesse de le caresser de la plus envoûtante, de la plus insoutenable des manière. Il la sent qui le conduit inéluctablement vers ces vagues qui n'attendent plus que de le submerger chaque coup de l'horloge résonne entre ses tempes comme le grondement lointain de la mer. Les doigts repliés se pressent un peu plus fort contre sa peau palpitante, une langue fait soudainement céder ses lèvres, et ce n'est alors plus un grondement lointain, mais le mugissement formidable d'une lame de fond qui jaillit soudain. Il n'a que le temps de s'agripper à des épaules nues avant que les vagues et l'écume ne l'emportent, l'image éblouissante d'un regard d'émeraude fixé sur lui profondément imprégné sous ses paupières closes.

¤¤¤¤

« HARRY ! »

Draco se relève brusquement, le cœur battant et la respiration saccadée. La lumière du matin l'oblige à cligner des paupières plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir discerner les contours familiers de sa chambre de préfet, à Poudlard. Les draps blancs, les tentures vertes, les murs de pierre, tout est là. Toujours haletant, il relâche ses épaules tendues et passe une main sur son visage. Un rêve. Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve.

Le matelas se met à bouger à côté de lui tandis qu'Harry s'assied à son tour et vient passer un bras autour de sa taille. Du bout des doigts, il repousse les mèches platine qui se sont collées à son visage, puis lui caresse la joue. Il ne lui demande rien, il le laisse simplement se détendre pendant qu'il embrasse tout doucement le creux de son épaule. Lorsque Draco se sent enfin apaisé, il pose une main sur la joue d'Harry, redresse son visage, et appuie ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en se laissant rallonger sur le lit.

Ils n'ont pas besoin de plus pour se comprendre. Les bagages déjà faites de Draco peuvent bien attendre, et la main d'Harry sur son poignet peut bien dissimuler, le temps d'une étreinte, la marque ténébreuse gravée sur sa peau. Ils peuvent oublier ensemble le manoir où Draco doit revenir, le capuchon noir qui couvrira son visage, le tatouage qui se mettra à brûler dès que Voldemort le regardera ils peuvent retarder le moment du départ et les deux semaines de soi-disant vacances de printemps qui seront en vérité quatorze jours interminables auxquels il faudra survivre séparément ce n'est que l'aube, et il leur reste encore un peu de temps pour les rêves.

**- Fin -**


End file.
